two birds with one stone
by elderberrys
Summary: In which Might Guy, in all his glory is asked by two of his youthful students to represent them as their father at their weddings.


**notes:** This was a fic that was spurred on by the heat of the moment, also inspired by Naruto's question to Iruka to be his father at his wedding. I firmly headcanon Guy himself would have been Tenten and Lee's father at their weddings too!  
 **notes 2:** There is very brief Naruhina, Shikatema and Inosaku in this! So it's sort of canon-divergent. Crossposted from my ao3!  
 **notes 3:** Another thing, this is my first time ever writing GaaLee, Nejiten and Kakagai, so please tell me if I did well, I'm rather nervous I didn't nail down their relationships very well, but I hope I conveyed them all well enough! Critiques always welcome and feel free to kindly point out any errors you may see! Enjoy.

* * *

.

.

.

The warnings are there, and there's not much else he can do without the actual functioning of his legs, but Guy prevails nonetheless and shows that he is still able to as a matter of fact, use more of his upper body strength to carry him by and still manage to have contests with his students.

Although, Tenten and Neji are his much more reserved, well knowing students who scold him not to. Neji just looks exasperated as he shakes his head.

"Guy, we're not here for any contests." Tenten speaks up and she sits back down at the table as Lee helps him get back into his wheelchair despite not needing it at all, since he very much proved that he can still move like he used to without the use of his legs.

"Well what're you all here for?" He shifts his eyes to Neji, who has always been known to mask his emotions well looks rather fidgety in his seat, and it's in that moment that Tenten carefully places his hand above his, silencing whatever is going through his head.

Guy has seen many gestures such as these, and he thinks of Kakashi who has many times, done this for him and vice versa. Rock Lee is the first to clear his throat. "There are quite a few announcements to make, I shall let Neji and Tenten proceed!" Lee declares rather loudly and Guy feels a surge of pride as he turns his attention back to them. Suddenly he feels something grip him the moment Tenten's eyes begin to shimmer and Neji is stiff as they both get up and go to him, Tenten crouches to be at eye level to him.

In all her assuredness as his student, there's something that wavers in her voice as she begins to talk. "Neji and I, we both are engaged to one another. As you know we've been seeing each other for about two years romantically—" She inhales shakily as Neji embraces her hand in his once again, continuing for her. "You also do know that Tenten has no known family members, and we wanted— if you will, grace us with the opportunity for you to represent her at the Wedding."

Tenten looks up at him, and she quickly wipes her eyes as she goes off from what Neji has said, and he looks as misty eyed as his companion, and Guy from the corner of his eye can see Rock Lee bawling. Guy feels his throat has become scratchy as he looks back at Tenten. "We—I, want you to be my father at the wedding, would you do us the honor of doing so?" Guy has no words, as he sits there, his hands in his laps being held by his beloved student.

Tenten, who was always so much more diligent than the two boys in front of her—who has always been a hard worker, fighting and clawing her way to be recognized, has become well respected and well known for her high use of chakra, her control and her deadly accuracy at the hands of her weapons.

As he looks at her, her eyes watering at the anticipation of his next words. He would never turn them away, these were never just his students, they were his children. He was always like a surrogate father to them all. He is their parent, he realizes as he feels the heaviness of water behind his eyes begin to pour out as he gives them a beaming smile, youthful and proud. "I would be delighted to, my daughter!" Tenten, who has only ever showed him affection maybe one other time—which was when he was severely injured during the battle against Madara, which had nearly ended him when he opened the eighth gate, and another time, when Neji was nearly killed, but luckily had survived.

She has shown vulnerability as her and Lee had cried—and had hugged him back at the infirmary after the battle was over and won, she reprimanded him to never, ever give her a scare like that again—then going to Neji next and smothering him with embraces as well and all he could do was laugh watching them dote over one another. He has never seen such a wonderful, youthful exchange.

Tenten hugs him at that moment, hugging him tightly as if he would disappear and weeps while saying her thank yous against him. The moment is just too overwhelming for him as he returns the tight embrace. Neji, once again, shocks him further—his strong, reserved other son who bows, his hair moving in front of him to cover his face.

"Thank you for your blessing—father." Guy couldn't believe those words as he smiles even broader, his dimples flashing and he widens his arms. "Come here, all of you!" Rock Lee and Neji go, and Neji doesn't protest as he envelops them.

Rock Lee kissing both Neji and Tenten excitedly on the cheeks as they laugh until their tears have ran dry.

A splendid day to be known as not only a mentor, but a father as well.

* * *

The ceremony was beyond anything he could ever experience. Guy couldn't even get through it from the beginning when he saw Tenten in her traditional wedding kimono step out and she looked, delicate and beautiful. As expected of his—daughter. Guy lends her a few healing words and was able to see Neji, in his black striped kimono, fidgeting when he held Tenten's hand and finally whooshing out a breath once he sees her, immediately releasing out all his nerves.

He could see Rock Lee, already crying with a wide smile on his face and Naruto next to him, looking so proud. Although, Neji's back has long since bothered him after the spike that struck him during the war, he luckily was able to survive and use a crutch for most of his recovery. Now, he didn't need it, despite walking with a very slight limp, but he does well in hiding it. A good shinobi knows how to fool the eye. He taught them that, he thinks wistfully.

Kakashi is next to him, chatting with Shizune and Tsunade who are on his left, as Mirai is sitting in the lap of his other fellow friend, Kurenai, who hums pleasantly. "She's a stunning bride, Guy." He leans back in his wheelchair, and huffs. "Should be expected, Kurenai, she has always been a pretty young woman."

Kurenai laughs lightly, her red eyes twinkle with mirth. "Of course, these kids have grown so much through the years. It's a bit difficult to process." Guy agrees, as Neji and Tenten begin their vows, and he thinks he couldn't be more content.

Kakashi squeezes his hand in consolation and he returns the gesture.

* * *

The reception begins in all it's grandeur, Guy must note that, Hiashi—despite disagreeing with the old clan head, he went all out for his nephew, as if to make amends.

Hinata and Neji were beginning to take their leads as the representatives of the Hyuga clan, wanting to release those with the caged bird seals and no longer using the old system that was so harmful to many. Focusing on uniting the cadet and main branch, he knows that they are accomplishing just that. In all his lifetime he has never once seen a freed Hyuga and now, as he looks upon the family, he can see the years of being caged finally released.

Tenten and Neji greet him once they have made their rounds as everyone cheers and congratulates them, a hilarious Rock Lee tapping on a glass and making a generous toast, albeit shaky with tears throughout his speech. A Hinata, who was delighted for her brother and her new sister-in-law, in which Tenten went up to her and hugged her rather tightly not letting her go for what felt like half an hour.

Guy showed his appreciation at the two who were beginning to make their way into adulthood, growing so quickly—and he's reminded of a conversation him and Kakashi had once held before, at the feeling of watching your own grow into themselves, becoming who they were meant to be. That's the role of what they do, and he never, for the first time realized the true weight of it all, but he appreciates it nonetheless. Iruka even lends an ear to him as well, agreeing that giving those kids, the love and attention they needed would always be vital for their growth.

Yamato, who is speaking to Kakashi congratulates him, he shakes the man's hand firmly in his grip and sighs. He catches Neji's eyes from afar on the lawn outside where the reception is being held and Neji, who was always so much more difficult with the amount of emotions he wanted to portray—who, despite what he's been through, has forgiven and begin to open up throughout his years, offers Guy a smile, there was something about this specific smile that causes Guy to nod, the tears making his way back into his eyesight as he mirrors his student's—no, his sons' open expression.

* * *

Gaara who has visited rather early, greeted Lee and seems to have shift slightly in demeanor, and Lee himself, who is always so perceptive of the redhead knows this. He has come here for a reason, and not just any reason, a big reason. They have been romantically involved for more than a year, and Lee knows this, that he wants to be with him for as long he can.

Before Gaara can even speak, Lee is the one to say it first—well actually, it was said at the same time almost, almost. "Will you marry me?" They both lock eyes, and pause for a solid moment.

Gaara clears his throat once again, shifting, by sitting back down as Lee laughs. "Gaara," he says, who looks up at him with a very tiny flush on his cheekbones. "I think we had the same thoughts in mind, and yes. I would love to marry you." Gaara has never felt such relief in his life as Lee scoops him up, as onlookers eye them curiously as Lee presses many kisses to him, and Gaara, always one who is rather demure in appearance and is also not fond of loud gestures that draw attention to himself, doesn't mind at all. He takes Lee in his embrace and kisses him back with equal fervor.

* * *

The announcement of the Kazekage and Rock Lee on their engagement skyrockets throughout the village. Temari and Kankuro were delighted by this fact, as Temari began preparations, and returned to Suna to gather as much proper documents and filings for the marriage. Guy, in the midst of it all, has never felt such happiness. Seeing one of his own—or rather, two of his own become one with the other is a humbling experience, and now his next student—his son is beginning his life with the person he loves the most.

Tenten, excited by the news goes and drags Neji with her to meet up with the other ladies and gentleman to begin to form a party, and helps with the ceremony and planning.

Rock Lee is at his doorstep later in the week, with Gaara next to him as Lee makes a show of bowing repeatedly and thanking him for inviting him in, despite the many times Lee has came over here, Guy can only chortle at the hilarity of his most exuberant student.

"We are here for a favor," Gaara begins, and it takes him a moment to form the words, but he gives Rock Lee a look who only nods in response as he stands up, and bows once again. "I would like you to represent me, as my father at our wedding!" Gaara turns to him, as he patiently expects his answer, and Guy is once again floored by this announcement.

"Lee," he says, and he clears his throat as he lays his hands on his lap. "You should know by now that you have always, always been a beloved student of mine. Even my protégé, so you should know the answer will always be yes, I would be honored to be your father—son." Rock Lee bursts into tears, and hugs Guy with all his might, lifting him out of his wheelchair, while Guy lets out a boisterous laugh and Gaara worried etched comically on his face goes to him in fear that Lee would drop his father.

* * *

The wedding rolls around quickly, Tenten fussing over Lee's kimono and Neji lending him a few idle words of advice. It seems to be the same for Gaara and his siblings who seem to reflect his own as they fuss over the Kazekage.

Naruto, who had come back from a mission and was greeted by the news of his two friends becoming one in holy matrimony went to them immediately and hugged them both silly. Hinata who had returned with him was able to snap a picture of the wonderful scene and gave copies to Guy, Tenten, and Temari.

"So how does it feel?" Kakashi says to his side after the wedding and the reception has begun, with chatter all around them, he sees each of these kids who have grown to be exceptional shinobi themselves. "There is no words I can conjure up to even begin to express what it does feel like, rival." He can see Kakashi's eyes crinkle with affection, as a smile is formed behind that mask of his.

"They have grown rather quickly, I daresay." Guy laughs to himself as he takes it all in, and watches them all from afar and he feels like he's getting older, though the remaining youth in him prevails, he feels like he can leave this earth in maybe a few thirty years without any regrets.

Rock Lee animatedly chattering with Gaara at his side, and Naruto listening in on what he has to say with an arm clasped around Hinata. Neji and Tenten talking to an amused Shino, a smiling Sai, a grinning Kiba and laughing Kankuro, with Temari and Shikamaru who are conversing with Ino and Sakura who he notices, also have a ring on each of their fingers.

Kakashi sighs pleasantly beside him, and they greet Yamato and Iruka who stand before them, as they discuss their feelings on the matter of becoming mentors and coming out to be the sole people these children relied on, who molded them to who they are today.

He realizes this, as Kakashi kisses him unexpectedly and he smiles warmly at him, that there are things that couldn't make him anymore happier than what he is feeling at this moment—as a successful Sensei, Shinobi and Father.

.

.

.

* * *

thank you for reading!


End file.
